


You'll find truth in the pages of a book

by Michaela97



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: In a little Scottish village a book is found forgotten in the corner of an attic, just don't judge this book by its battered cover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had really bad writer's block for like the past two months so I thought that maybe writing something original might help (because I don't have to worry about writing a character a certain way)

"And finally, Belladonna." Said the man in the suit too wrinkled to have been fresh this morning.

"That's me." I tell him as I, somewhat awkwardly, raise my hand so that he can see me from my spot in the back of the room.

"Belladonna Tannith, granddaughter to the deceased?" he asks as though there could possibly be another girl in the room called Belladonna. I nod to him as I fiddle with the hem of my dress to keep from cringing at the overuse of my full name. After all a will is a legal document, besides Granny always refused to call me by my preferred name of Bella. She claimed that if my parents had meant for people to call me Bella then they would have christened my as such, we long ago gave up reminding her that I was never actually christened.

"Your Grandmother was rather insistent that I read this exactly as she wrote it," the solicitor proclaimed breaking me out of my thoughts. "'My dearest Belladonna, you are to go into the attic and take whichever items take your fancy, other than those specifically given to another. You must also take the small wooden box from the left most corner. And remember, my dearest bairn, all is never as it seems but the truth will come to those whom are deserveth.' I assume that those words meant something to you?" He asked passing a box of tissues over to my mum who had tears welling in her eyes at hearing the eccentricities of here mother being read of a page.

"Those words exactly, not a clue but she always spoke like that." I reply quietly as we leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate people's opinions as it's the first original thing I've written, constructive criticism is welcome but there's no need to be rude.


End file.
